The present invention is directed to a crutch, the leg portion of which is adjustable in height, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,741-Smith. Said patent discloses a height-adjustable crutch in which the extensible leg member is telescopingly received within a hollow, cylindrical carrier member in which are provided a plurality of circular openings in which may be received a spring biased detent secured to an upper portion of the extensible leg member, in order to position the leg member at a desired position with respect to the carrier member, and thereby adjust the height of the crutch to suit the particular height necessary for the person using the crutch. The carrier member is secured to the remainder of the crutch, which remainder includes the crutch bow arm support and the like, via a pair of side tubings, each side tubing being secured to an integrally-formed mounting member which defines three substantially circular openings, two outer ones in which are received the two side tubings, and a central one in which is received a portion of the carrier member. This integrally-formed mounting member mounts the side tubings to the carrier member, with the side tubings being screwed or otherwise fastened to the integrally-formed mounting member. The side tubings are not directly and fixedly secured to the central carrier member, but secured only via the connection achieved by the integrally-formed mounting member. This integrally-formed mounting member, as disclosed in said patent, is made of hard plastic, and if such were to crack, fracture, or the like, the crutch thereof would be rendered useless. Said patent was an improvement over the prior art crutch set forth in said patent, in that it did away with the mating curved surfaces between the carrier member and the lower non-tubular extremities of the crutch.
The present invention is directed to an improvement over such height-adjustable crutch.